sandsohfandomcom-20200213-history
Benjamin Crimson
Vital Statistics Age':' 139 Planet of origin: Dover Job: Naval Officer Rank: Rear Admiral Affiliation: Solarian Empire Biography Alliance Days Born on Dover, Benjamin grew up in similarly the same type of environment as his older brother, Anthony. He grew up as a Junior Cadet in the Dover Planetary Defense Force before getting accepted to the Shield Fleet's Alliance Military Academy, and choosing the path of a tactical officer, like many in Shield Fleet. Benjamin's first few assignments as a junior officer in the Alliance Navy he was stationed on battlecruisers and a few stations throughout the years. He served briefly on the ACS Strider before the Alliance fell apart. Then at that time, he was a senior lieutenant commander. Solarian Empire Ten years following the change of the Alliance into the Solarian Empire, Benjamin, now commander found himself, and the crew under his command in a small skirmish with a group of pirates in Solarian territory, attempting to take on a small Solarian Navy frigate. Benjamin's crew stepped in, and instead of destroying the pirates he ordered his crew to disable their shields, take out their engines, and then captured them with few casualties on both sides. Following that he was promoted soon after to Captain Junior Grade, and awaited his next orders from command. In that time of waiting, Benjamin was assigned to Shield Base on Earth. Following Benjamin's time on Shield Base, he was given the assignment to command the Customs Picket 2187 in the Harvest System. He was also to replace Captain Senior Grade Claire Worthing onboard the ship HMS Amaterasu, a Deity-class Dreadnought. It was here, Benjamin had first met Staff Sergeant Vanya Freela. During his command of the customs picket, he monitored shipping lanes going, and coming from the planet. One incident was the involvement between a superfrieghter, and [[Strike-class Destroyer|HMS Claymore]]. The CO of Claymore had requested assistance from HMS George S. Patton, commanded by Lieutenant SG Ren Yomai. The end result of that situation led to Lieutenant Yomai, and the Solarian Marines under her command, finding illegal animals aboard the ship. Sometime afterwards, Captain SG Alice Truman, and her own picket arrived to deliver orders from both the Office of Training, and even the Admiral of the Fleet. The orders from the Office of Training gave Captain SG Truman in command of his pickets location. The other orders had him going on a hunt for a missing ship beyond the Eastern Verge.This mission has been classified at the highest levels, which resulted in the death of many Marines, to include Staff Sergeant Freela. Shortly afterwards, Captain SG Crimson, after sometime was given command of HMSS Leyete Gulf, a Storm-class Citadel in the Paradiso Star System in Cresian Space. It was here that upon getting a new command, he was also promoted from Captain Senior Grade to the rank of Commodore. During his time in command here, Commodore Crimson faced an incident during a joint training exercise between the Solarian Navy, and the Cresian Navy. Civilian Shuttle 332 was coming into the station, carrying a high ranking naval officer in the Cresian Navy, when three small craft destroyed the shuttle, and then fired at a Solarian Naval frigate temporarily under the command of an ensignPart of the Lifer Arc.. Following this event, Commodore Crimson had took a short break from command, and traveled down to Paradiso to explore. Here he ran into Senator Ilaria Rosi. The two had lunch together, and that was the last he saw of the senator for a while. Quite sometime after commanding HMSS Leyete Gulf, Benjamin got new orders to command Task Group 55.7, a part of 5th Fleet. He was also promoted to Rear Admiral and given HMS Mauna Loa, an Atlas-class Missile Cruiser, as a flagship. Captain JG Vanessa Schaefer-Winters, the Duchess of Koln, hero of the Dom'Kavosh Incursion, was assigned as his flag captain. Currently, Rear Admiral Crimson still is commanding TG 55.7. Relationships * Anthony Crimson: Benjamin's older brother, also serving in the Solarian Navy, and the Earl of Dover. * Vanya Freela: Benjamin's once illicit lover. References Category:Characters